


Happy Birthday to Me

by Agent-Lizzo (NotEvenRossi)



Series: Jack Kline Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Jack Kline!, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's dad, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenRossi/pseuds/Agent-Lizzo
Summary: “--to me. Happy birthday Dear--”“--Jack?”Sam knocked on the door twice in a quick succession before entering the room. His heart broke at the sight. Jack was sitting alone on his bed; in front of him there was an unopened package of Little Debbie Zebra Cakes that Dean often would buy, and a lit candle that they kept around for when a spell called for it.****Jack's celebration for one gets crashed.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Jack Kline Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704916
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	Happy Birthday to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Jack's third birthday! Happy Birthday Jack!!
> 
> This was created for the Sam square on Jack Kline bingo and Rare ship bingo! (Note: this is completely platonic. Just because I'm using it for rare ship bingo doesn't mean it's a shippy fic)

The nearly silent pitter patter of Jack’s feet down the hallway was something that Sam always felt some assurance from. A reminder that Jack was alive. That he wasn’t in Apocalypse World. That he wasn’t dead, or possessed by some demon. It was common for Jack to be around the bunker all hours of the night once he grew to view it as his home. He never stayed in one room for very long after his two or three hours of rest (assuming he managed that in a night). 

Normally Sam would have already moved to investigate as he was wide awake. More likely than not need to remind Jack to brush his teeth again due to some sort of tooth rotting sweet in hand. Yet he didn’t. Sam had been working on giving Jack some space to breath since his soul had returned. Giving him apt time to grieve, and process away from the watchful eyes of others. Of course he still checked in on him often, made it known that he was there if Jack needed him. That Castiel was too… It went unsaid that Dean likely wasn’t the best to go to if needed. While things weren’t as bad as they once had been between the two there was a fundamental shift in the relationship.

It wasn’t until a couple of minutes later that Sam’s interest was genuinely piqued. Was Jack talking? He could hardly make out his voice through the walls, it was quiet, muffled, but spoken nonetheless. Sam hesitated for a moment before raising to his feet, and exiting his room. 

When he stepped outside of the room he could tell that Jack was singing. Or… not quite. It was more like he was speaking the song than anything else, but it was clear. 

“--to me. Happy birthday Dear--”

“--Jack?” 

Sam knocked on the door twice in a quick succession before entering the room. His heart broke at the sight. Jack was sitting alone on his bed; in front of him there was an unopened package of Little Debbie Zebra Cakes that Dean often would buy, and a lit candle that they kept around for when a spell called for it. 

Growing up Sam’s birthday was no big affair by any means, but at the very least he had always gotten something. Even if it was his brother giving him some sort of candy that he used his five finger discount to get from a local corner store. Even some of those were his fondest memories. At least he hadn’t been alone as Jack was now. 

Jack’s voice immediately came to a stop looking startled at Sam’s presence. He tensed slightly his hands moving to flatten the wrinkles on his sweat pants in an anxious movement that Sam suspected Jack wasn’t fully conscious of. 

“I’m sorry” Jack spoke after a moment, glancing down to the unopened package of zebra cakes “I know it’s late but I promise I was going to brush my teeth after!”

Sam let out a small, slightly awkward laugh shaking his head for a short moment. 

“No. No I’m not mad but… What are you doing?” asked Sam, moving to sit at the edge of the bed after a moment of standing there awkwardly. 

“It’s my… birthday. May Eighteenth?” he asked after a moment, his words slow, and eyebrows furrowed. After a moment he continued as if unsure “Right?”

Sam supposed that it made sense that the boy wasn’t completely certain. They had never actually had the chance to celebrate it. Only him and Castiel had so much as acknowledged it, but even then it was more in passing than anything else. He was just a kid… How had they been so neglectful about this? He deserved something better than a pat on the back and a “Happy Birthday. You want to pick the pizza toppings?”. 

“Right” he agreed after a moment before a question of “and you were trying to celebrate it because we normally don’t?”

“Yes!” he responded with a small smile. “I saw it on TV and I thought that it would be... fun”

“Fun?” asked Sam after a moment. Jack hadn’t looked particularly happy when he walked in. If anything he looked sad. Sam had seen enough sadness from the barely even three-year-old. 

“Well... It wasn’t as fun as I hoped. It felt lonely”

Sam fell silent for a moment, letting the silence wash over them as he tried to clear his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry” 

Jack glanced up to him perplexed, words on the tip of the tongue which he held back with the simple stop gesture of Sam’s hand. 

“There are some things that hunters learn to live without. Connections to people not involved in the life... The ability to put our own needs first... It’s easy to get so focused that everything else fades away, and birthdays. Holidays. They get forgotten while we take the shit so everyone else can celebrate” 

“So… I’m not supposed to celebrate my birthday?” he inquired, tilting his head a little bit. 

“That’s not what I’m saying” Sam clarified quickly, shaking his head “Just. Yeah. There will be times where it’s not possible to celebrate Birthdays and Holidays but. We’ll do better going forward. We’ll try to find chances, You’re just a kid. You deserve some normalcy” 

“--But I’m not just a kid. I’m a hunter. I’m going to kill God” 

Sam felt as if all of this was coming out wrong; Jack sounded mildly offended, and fairly confused which is the opposite of what he was aiming for. 

“I meant. I want to do this right. Growing up I always tried to do something for Dean’s birthday. He always did something for mine... You deserve the same thing” 

Jack nodded his head after a few moments passed. 

“So does that mean we’re doing something for it?” he asked; his eyes seemed to shine, and there was a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“Definitely. Just not right now. It’s late. Dean’s asleep. You probably need some sleep too”

Jack fell silent for a moment before opening the package of zebra cakes, and holding out one to Sam. 

“Will you stay? Just for a little while longer?” he asked after a moment with some hesitance. Sam immediately reached out for the Zebra Cake nodding his head, and offering Jack a smile. 

Soon enough the two of them were settled on the bed watching Clone Wars on the computer that Sam had given Jack some time ago. Sam was already making a plan for when morning came.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!!
> 
> I'll probably add a second part in the next couple of weeks! I didn't realize Jack's birthday was so soon, so this is pretty last minute.


End file.
